When I touch myself
by Aly Berry
Summary: Quinn has a problem and the only one that can help her get her sweet release, is this tan brunette called "GoldStar".
1. The Idea

_A/N: English is** not my native** language, though I'm pretty fluent at it, this is not **Beta'd** (and I'm looking for one!). __I do not own Glee nor the characters within, I'm just playing with them._

_This story is M rated for a reason and deals with 'pornography' —I guess. Please R/R. Have fun!_

* * *

Rachel has this need for attention. Her boyfriend, her sweet and caring boyfriend hasn't been able to meet her needs. Every make-out/grinding session leaves her all hot and bothered but Finn can't hold himself long enough and lately she's been on fire. Every single touch awakens her hormones, she's desperate for release but touching herself is not enough,

She needs an audience.

After one of her make-outs with Finn, she gets an idea while she's trying to cool off. She's on her laptop but misspells a word and ends up in a pornographic website. She's shocked. Flabbergasted.

But she's desperate for sexual release, so she checks the home page more carefully.

She finds a video of a couple but decides against it because it reminds her of how Finn can't take care of her needs properly. She scrolls down until she finds this video of a brunette. '_I'll think about me, that way it wouldn't make me a perv, right?_' she thinks while the video is buffering.

It's a good ten minutes video and she's really into it until another woman joins the brunette.

"Oh God" Rachel can feel the blonde's touch in her body. She closes her eyes and flashes of a former HBIC Cheerio floods her mind.

She's so close.

The whimpers and moans from the video only fuel the fire burning within her. The same vivid imagination that she relies on when she's reading a script is now forming the image of a naked Quinn behind her, fondling her breasts while leaving a trail of wet kisses on her neck. Rachel can feel Quinn's warmth, how her naked body fit perfectly behind with hers and as the thought registers in her mind, the most powerful, mind blowing, earth shattering orgasm runs through her body.

Finally, when the aftershocks subside, she's left with the overpowering feeling of kissing Quinn. Kiss her thank you for the amazing orgasm. Kiss her and return the favour, kiss her just because her body craves her lips, her eyes and her touch.

She wants more. She **_needs_** more.

Rachel watches the video again, but it doesn't have the same impact, she searches for more videos until one of her fathers knocks on her door telling her that they are about to have dinner, which means she spent the last three hours masturbating watching porn.

Just. Effing. Great.

But porn isn't enough. '_What if I record my—_'. Oh no, she can't think about that. Her Broadway dreams would be shattered if there's a sex tape about her, but she can't deny that the idea is appealing, exciting. She can't do it, it will risk everything she has worked so hard for. '_Nobody will know it is you if you don't show your face and change your voice_' a voice suggested '_and you can always delete it if you don't like it_', the same voice kept breaking her will. '_Besides, who says you have to upload it to the internet?_'

The image of Quinn touching herself while watching her videos flashed through her mind and the decision was made for her.

"Pervs, better prepare because you're in for a _show."_ She mused out loud in her room.


	2. GoldStar

Quinn's been dating Sam for months now. He's perfect for what she needs. He's sweet, dumb and he hasn't pressure her for sex and every time she stops and pray, he just huffs but never complains. It's not like she doesn't like the guy, it's just every time their make-out sessions get out of hand her mind always wanders to a certain annoying pint-size diva.

She knows it's wrong, especially with Sam, but she can't control what her mind decides to conjure when she's kissing him, and every time that happens she needs to cool off and what better way than praying, before "_Rachel"_, she used praying as a way to keep Finn (and Puck) away from her.

"Let's pray" She's been making out with Rachel —in her mind, that is— for thirty minutes, and she's been moaning for the last fifteen, thinking (and feeling) Rachel's hands wandering her body. She stands up and notices a wet spot on Sam's jeans, he doesn't seem to see it but she can imagine his— there it is, the satisfied smug telling her he thinks he's doing a great job and he's closer to get into her panties. She doesn't want to face him, so she keeps _praying_.

Once she's alone in her room, she can give in to her fantasies. About a month ago she found this channel on a porn site, about a brunette touching herself. Every time she watches one of her videos —which are getting longer and with better quality every new upload— she pictures Rachel. The moans, whimpers, how the girl touches herself lit her skin on fire.

"Oh God" Quinn's watching one of her favourite videos. It's simple, just the girl touching herself. The camera shows the girl's perfect body, small breasts with perky nipples that at some point were bullied into hardness and the brunette is sitting lazily touching her slit.

"**_Do you like that?_**" The girl asks. Her voice is husky and low, "**_yeah, I know you like it. Are you touching yourself for me, Baby?_**"

Quinn can't hold back her moan, the girl's voice makes her shiver. She doesn't know what's gotten into her but listening to the tan girl talking like that, like she's saying those things to her in her ear, excites her beyond anything else.

"**_You're touching your boobs, right?_**" Quinn whimpers when the girl touches her breast. "**_Oh —_**". The girl moans while pinching her nipple. "**_My nipples are so hard for you_**" The camera focuses on the girl's other hand, she shows her wet fingers to the camera.

"**_Mmm... I'm so wet for you, baby_**" The brunette takes her fingers to her mouth and Quinn can hear the girl's moans when she tastes herself. "**_Oh— So good... so— mmm_**". The slurping sounds that follows, drive Quinn crazy. She can picture the girl sucking her fingers clean and then licking them just to make sure there's nothing left in them.

"**_Are you ready for me, baby?_**" The brunette asks, Quinn moans and nods. "**_Are you wet? Show me. Mmm... suck those fingers for me." _**Quinn without missing a beat does what the girl wants, the brunette moans. "**_Good girl._**"

After a beat, the tan girl thrust two fingers in and out of herself at a slow pace, Quinn follows her lead.

"**_Fuck! So. Tight._**"The girl on the video says and Quinn can feel herself clenching at those words "**_Oh! Baby, I bet you'd feel amazing around my fingers_**" Quinn hips begin to thrust into her hand, she's "**_Oh fuck, I'm so close_**" the brunette moans and Quinn can't keep her eyes open and as soon as they close, the image of Rachel hovering on top of her assaults her senses. She can feel Rachel's fingers inside of her, taking her to the edge with every thrust.

"**_Oh —_**" Quinn opens her eyes and watches the brunette on the video coming undone. The image is enough to give her the final push and she comes with Rachel's name on her lips.

The video ends.

Quinn's breathing is uneven, her body's limp. She knows she has to move, but for the life of he can't even take her fingers out of her. There's a small smile on her face, she's happy, relaxed. That was a great orgasm.

She's driffing off, there isn't a worry in her life, not even the laptop on her belly, until she hears a knock on her door.

"Quinn?" A girl's voice says while opening the door.

'_Oh no_' Quinn thinks. '_Shit.'_


	3. The Truth —Well, Kinda

_A/N: **Amaltheaz** asked me about a fic with a similar theme, it's called **Redtube Star** (by Kendarrr) and G!P Rachel tells her girlfriend (Quinn, dah!) about her —not so little— friend and Q looks up porn videos to know what she'll be dealing with, not knowing Rach is the one that runs her favorite channel. Here's the address, **kendarrr.**** / post/ 51582672819** — you know the drill people! Go and follow her _(I think)_ here on FF and show her all kinds of love cause her porn is hot, hot, HOT! and btw, I **didn't** get the idea from that fic.  
_

_And an especial 'Thank you' to **ljam86,** cause she's all kinds of awesome and her Pezberry stories are amazing and she was the first to review._

* * *

Quinn knows she won't be fast enough to take her fingers out of her, fix her dress and pretend that she wasn't watching porn, so she tries to cover herself as fast as possible, knocking her laptop in the process.

"Quinn?" Judy's voice can be heard from the hallway.

Santana, who had been standing there, shocked, jumps to catch the falling laptop before it hits the floor and after taking a quick glimpse at the screen, she closes the lid as soon as she realises what Quinn was watching.

"Quinn?" Judy asks once in the room, "Are you alright, honey?" She says trying to feel Quinn's forehead.

"Yes, Mom. I'm okay" Quinn replies trying to avoid her mother's touch. "Is there anything you want?"

"Oh yes, I'm going to be showing a house and I'll be back late. There's money on the kitchen counter, so you can order a pizza or something. Santana, you can stay if you want." Judy says and leaves the two girls alone.

"What. Are you doing here?" Quinn asks as soon as she hears the front door closing.

"I thought I could take the stick out of your ass and fuc—" Santana says placing the laptop back on the bed and takes a seat.

"Drop the act, please? Britt's gone?"

"Yeah," Santana says defeated. "Some stupid family reunion or some shit."

After that both girls are quiet. Quinn knows what is on the Latina's mind but Santana doesn't know how to approach the subject. She knows Quinn better than herself and she knows that this might be her only chance to talk to the girl.

"So..." Santana begins.

"Look, if you're gonna make fun of me, just do it already!" Quinn says suddenly angry.

"Hey Q! Calm yo tits, just wanna talk, 'kay?" The Latina confesses; it seems to calm Quinn down a bit. "So..." She tries again but doesn't know how to ask what she wants to.

"So..." Quinn replies. '_God, this is hard._'

"Are you —"

"NO!" Quinn says nearly screaming at her friend. "I— I don't know."

"Oh okay" Santana pauses a little. "Were you — you know, when I walked in?"

Quinn laughs a little, they know it's a stupid question, she's sure that Santana saw her with her hand between her legs.

"Okay, bad question," Santana laughs too "Was it the first time — you know" '_Fuck! I sound worse than a thirteen year old kid_' She thinks "with a— with a girl, I mean." The Latina adds after a beat.

Quinn mulls over her answer. Does she really want to talk about **_this_** with Santana, of all people? The same girl that will use **_any_** information against her? '_But she really seems concerned, and who better than someone that has gone through the something like this to her, right?_'

"I— I... No." She adds defeated after a beat, she doesn't want to look at Santana.

"Oh..."

"_'Oh'_? All you're gonna say is '_Oh'_?

"Fuck! What you want me to say, huh? '_Welcome to the dark side, Quinn_'? The Latina says getting a bit angry now.

"Sorry, okay... It's just— I'm so confused"

Santana can hear the sadness and pain in her best friend's voice. The Latina hesitates a little but hugs the girl in front of her.

"It's gonna be okay, you know"

And Quinn knows, but she's pretty sure that her dad would beat the '_gay'_ out of her if he was still at home. He spent most of his life preaching about morals, of how "_fags, dykes, all the weirdos and supporters"_ were going to burn in Hell. About their sinful lives and what a disgrace they were for their families.

"I know..." Quinn says and she's about to hug Santana, when the girl quickly leaves her side.

"Oh no! Don't you **_dare_** to touch me with your filthy hands, Quinn!" The Latina says and Quinn blushes a little. "You better wash those hands before touching me, bitch. I'll be in the kitchen. Your room _reeks_ of sex."

Quinn laughs, '_What a way to change the subject_'

"And... I'm taking **_this_** with me" Santana says pointing the forgotten laptop "I wanna see what got you so focused on that you couldn't hear the POUNDING ON YOUR FUCKING DOOR! Seriously, the video is **_that_** good?"

"Headphones" It's Quinn simple response. "And yeah... but _please_, don't" She feels this weird connection with the girl on the video and the thought of Santana watching the brunette makes her sick.

"Whatever" Santana nods, but leaves with the laptop anyway.

'_This is gonna be a long day_' Quinn thinks.

Quinn takes a quick shower and finds Santana in her kitchen and to her relief, her laptop is closed.

"Hey" She says as she enters the kitchen. "Did you—?" She adds pointing her computer.

"Nah, I took a quick peek though. I don't know what I was thinking, Britt's not even here and I'm _not_ gonna frustrate myself when I could have my way with her" The Latina says without looking at Quinn.

"You know I'm not gonna judge you, right, Q." She asks after a pause. "Look, I know I wasn't there when you were preggers with your lizard baby, but fuck Q, you're my friend and I know I give you shit and I make your life impossible whenever I can, but that's how we work, _right_? And I really— Really like you, you know? And I promise that no matter what, I'm gonna have your back —"

Quinn couldn't listen anymore and threw her arms around her friend. This was, probably, the first time Santana ever talked to her like that.

"I know" Quinn says, holding back her tears, "It's just— I'm so, so confused and I know I shouldn't— But I can't HELP IT!" She finished with a yell.

"Hey Q" Santana says, forcing Quinn to look her in the eye. "I know it's confusing but you know it's something you can't control, right?"

"I know, but my dad—"

"Please, don't tell me that you still believe **_everything_** he "_preaches_"? Santana confronted Quinn. "Do I have to remind you that he disowned you, threw you out when he found out you were pregnant and that he was also playing house with that tattooed freak?"

Santana knew how awful Russell had been with his family, especially with his daughters. Frannie escaped him years ago, but she ended up marrying a man she doesn't love.

"Quinn, you _are_ better than that lame excuse for a man and you know it." Santana says rubbing comforting circles in Quinn's back. "You okay?" She asks after a while.

"Yeah... Thanks Santana."

"No problemo." They laugh a little. "Don't mention it... like never_ ever_, seriously."

The girls spent the Saturday evening watching movies and eating pizza. They were half way through their second movie when Quinn needed to ask Santana what she's been dying to ask.

"San?"

"Yeah?" Santana says before taking a big bite of her bacon pizza.

"When did you— How did—"

"What?"

"How did you know you were _gay_?" Quinn asks after taking a deep breath.

"Oh" Santana is kind of surprised with the question, but she saw it coming. "Well, you know that I used to sleep with Puck whenever Britt was with a guy, right?" Quinn nods, "So, well, I was one night with him, and I realised that it wasn't the same, you know? It wasn't that he was bad or anything, it's just that I felt more with Brittany. The way she touches me, kisses me, even the way she looks at me... She makes me feel things I didn't feel when I was with him."

Quinn thinks about all those times she spent with her boyfriends, how she spent the time waiting for them to leave her house and leave her alone, even that one time with Puck wasn't that good. But then, she has _Rachel_. The brunette assaults her senses like nobody has ever before and that scares her.

"You know" Santana says after Quinn doesn't response. "One thing is to watch girls making out or getting themselves off, that's kinda normal. But another completely different is imagining _yourself_ with a girl. Doing _things_ to said girl, making her _scream_ your name out of pleasure and knowing you are the only one that can make her feel that way."

Quinn ponders Santana's reply. Does she really want to —

"You know? You could imagine yourself having sex with a guy and then with a girl and see what you like the most." Santana says after a beat and keeps watching the movie leaving Quinn to her thoughts.

'_Meh, why not? You already think about Rachel while, you know,_' a voice inside Quinn's head says, _'and the worst that could happen is that you realise you're gay, no biggie!_'

* * *

_A/N: The next chapter is half way done, there's gonna be some smut going on there. And don't forget to_ **review**!


	4. It Had to Be You

_A/N: I'm soo sorry for the delay, but I'm working on my thesis and it's this BIG pain in the butt!_

_Anyway, I don't own Glee, Megan Fox (please think of Hot Megan) or Jeniffer's Body. Tell me what you think and if there's something you'll like to see happening! This is Unbeta'd and I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Santana left after Brittany's call. Apparently, her family reunion didn't go well and her parents came back earlier.

"_Think about it, Q_" was all Santana said before leaving.

Quinn finished the third movie they have been watching and now she doesn't know what to do. She could call Sam over, but that means she will have to kiss him and she's not in the mood for that. It was already late, so she couldn't go for a run. She goes to the kitchen and sees her laptop and her conversation with Santana plays back in her mind.

_'You know? You could imagine yourself having sex with a guy and then with a girl and see what you like the most.'_

_'She makes me __**feel**__ things I didn't feel when I was with __**him**__.'_

Santana's voice kept repeating in her head, provoking her.

_'No matter what, I'm gonna have your back'_

'_You know you wanna do it, why not now? You have the house for yourself, Mom is not gonna be back 'til late and you know she'll be passed out drunk... Why not give it a shot?_' Her inner voice tries to convince her. '_Besides, I think we'll need time to play, right?_'

"Ugh! Shut up! I'm not listening to you now! It's like a have this _horny_ teenage boy living in my brain! What's wrong with _you_?" She asks herself.

She watches another movie. **Jennifer's Body** is her choice.

Half way through the movie, she realises that it wasn't such a great selection. One, the movie is awful and second, Megan Fox naked is not helping much to her _problem_ and now, Jennifer's on Needy's bed and —

"Oh shi— Is that? Oh. God! Her _tongue_!" Quinn grunts. Watching the two girls kissing is getting her wet.

She's been watching the same scene for almost fifteen minutes, imagining kissing Rachel like that and hearing her moaning the way they are doing, but her bubble of lust hastily explodes and she can hear her mother's car on the drive way. Quickly, she turns off the TV and takes the DVD back to its case. The last thing she needs is her mom knowing she's been watching two girls making out.

"Hey Quinnie!" Judy says slurring a bit her words. "I thought you were with Santa— Santana."

"No, mom. She had to go back to her house." She knows her mother doesn't care, but she replies anyway. "I'm going to bed now. Night." She leaves her Judy before she can say another word.

Once in her room, she decides to —for the first time _ever_— follow Santana's advice.

"Okay" She says '_imagine yourself having sex with a guy_'. She can hear Santana's voice in her head. "But who?" Quinn wonders out loud.

"Okay, let's start with **_Finn_**." She says after a pause.

She's under the bleachers with Finn, kissing him deeply. Their breath is raged and his hands are roaming through her body. She's wearing her Cheerio uniform and he's wearing his football uniform. His plum lips are travelling down her neck; his small hands have found their way under her top. The softness of her to—

"Fuck!" She opens her eyes and can see Rachel wearing her football uniform —number one included. She thrusts her leg in between Rachel's and kisses her again; she's addicted to her now. The petite diva moans and starts humping Quinn's leg. Quinn smirks, she love the effect she has on her girl —

"My girl? Oh God!" She definitely likes the idea. "Urgh! Not the point! How did I go from thinking about Finn to Rachel in a heartbeat?" Quinn wonders. '_Maybe he wasn't the right one, besides his dick is so small you need magnifying glasses to find it._' She can hear Santana's voice in her head and a laugh that sounded oddly similar to Rachel's.

"Maybe Puck'll do the trick" She hopes.

They are in her room. She's on top of him grinding her centre on his crotch to get things going. He takes her hips and switches positions. His weight is so heavy on her so she pushes him a little and her hands begin to wander over her back. She can feel the muscles contracting every now and then, her hands hold on to toned arms when she feels the sucking on her neck.

"Don't leave a hickey" Quinn manages to say, she's panting now and wetter than ever and the only thing they have been doing is a little groping and grinding.

"Oops!" Rachel says while attacking the other side of the HBIC's neck and thrust her hips against Quinn's. She takes Quinn's legs and wraps them around her waist, letting her hands caress Quinn's legs until she reaches her —

"Oh— YEAH!" Quinn moans, she can feel Rachel's hand on her body. "NO! This can't be happening again!

She sits and takes a calming breath. _'WHAT is wrong with you? Since that video, Rachel lives in your mind. Can you think of anything other than her?'_ She asks herself.

"Apparently, no" She confess.

_'Imagine yourself having sex with a girl —other that Rachel, that is'_ Santana's voice rang in her head again.

"Okay" Quinn sighs. _'Who?'_ She can't think of Santana, she's like a sister to her so that would be like incest, right? Brittany? When Santana finds out —because she will— she'll be pissed. Big time. Cedes is her friend, she can't imagine her that way. Tina is sweet but not her type. _'I _**am**_ your type.'_ She can hear Rachel's husky voice in her head and she finds herself nodding. _'Oh, I'm so screwed'_.

"Thank you, Miss Fabray" A voice says outside Quinn's room.

"No problem, dear, and please call me Judy" Judy reply.

"Okay... _Judy_" The mysterious voice said before opening Quinn's bedroom door. "Q! Your mother is so love-ly"

The only thing Quinn can do is to stare at the brunette in front of her. It is _not_ possible that this woman is in her room. It can't be!

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asks after the shock was gone.

"Well... you need something and I can help you with that. Actually, I wanna _help you_ with that." The woman says seductively walking towards Quinn. Once in Quinn's bed, the woman crawls on top of Quinn pinning her.

"Me— Meg" Quinn can feel the soft texture of the woman's lips on her neck. "—han" she manages to finish.

"Yeah, Quinnie," Megan Fox asked. "Is there something you want _me_ to _do_?"

"Oh God" Quinn could feel Megan's toned leg between her own and soft yet strong hands holding her wrists above her head, grinding her leg on Quinn's centre.

"Oh shit! Quinn, you're so wet" The actor moans in Quinn's ear. She can feel herself getting wetter and wetter. Quinn kisses Megan passionately; it's all tongue and teeth. She can feel one of Megan's hands sliding up under her shirt; she can feel it on her breast.

"You like that Q? Do you like it _rough_?" Quinn moans into the kiss and Megan bites her lower lip. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you're gonna feel me for days."

"Yes!" Quinn shouts when Megan pinches again her nipples through the fabric of her bra. She let her hands wonder over the actress' back leaving angry red marks when she feels Megan's tongue leaving a wet trace on her neck.

"Fuck, you're hot!" Megan takes Quinn's shirt and bra, grinding her leg with more force into Quinn's centre. She waste no time and take one of Quinn's nipple in her mouth.

"mmm yeah Meg" Quinn moans and can feel the actor's hands making their way towards her underwear.

"WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING WITH _MY_ WOMAN?" An angry —and very, _very_ sexy— Rachel walks into Quinn's room. Almost as a reflex, Quinn pushes Megan off of her.

"Q! What the fuck!"

"Shut up, Duck face! Don't get me started on you" Rachel snaps at Megan without looking at her. Her eyes are fixed on Quinn.

"Rach— I can exp— What are you doing here?" Quinn tries after a beat.

"You tell me! Why is Butt-Face here?" Rachel says nodding slightly towards the actor, her eyes never leaving Quinn's. "Wh— Why was she on top of you... touching you!"

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Huh?" Megan tries.

"Make her disappear, Quinn"

"What?"

"You heard me. Do it, _NOW_!"

"You can't control her!" Megan shouts at Rachel's face. "Quinn, look at me! We were having a great time together, right? Why don't you let _her_ go instead?"

Rachel and Quinn keep their staring contest. You can feel the tension in the room. Megan keeps looking from Quinn to Rachel, while the latter seems to be losing all her patience, so she very slowly moves her hands from her hip to her breasts, squeezing them a little —moaning— and takes her dress and pulls it off of her.

Quinn licks her lips at the sight. Rachel Berry wearing nothing but her underwear.

"Sorry, Meg" Quinn says without looking at the actor. Megan looks confused but after a beat and a soft _puff_, she's nowhere to be seen. Rachel keeps staring at Quinn and she slowly makes her way towards the bed.

"You've been a very, **_very_** bad girl Quinn, you know that, right?" Rachel asks while she runs a finger up and down Quinn's leg making her whimper. "Why you let _her_ touch you?"

"I— Oh God!" Quinn moans when she feels Rachel's finger near her pussy.

"Answer me Quinn!"

"I— Please Rachel."

"No, Quinn. _You_ don't understand; _you've_ been a bad girl. Why should I let _you_ have some release when _you_ let a **_slut_** like that touch you? Huh?" Rachel says while her finger travels around Quinn's centre, driving Quinn mad with want. She rubs her finger in Quinn's pussy making her moan when she felt the pressure.

"Answer me!" Rachel says after slapping Quinn's thigh.

"I don't know!"

"Wrong answer." Rachel says and picks up her dress and heads to the door.

"No! Rachel, please!" Rachel can hear the plea in Quinn's voice. "I— I won't let anyone touch but you."

"You mean that?" Rachel asks turning around. "No-one... but **_me_**?"

"Yes, just _you_, Rachel"

Rachel jumps on top of Quinn and kisses her hard on her lips. Her hands go straight to Quinn's breast, pinching her nipples and settles her knee on the Cheerio's centre.

"You're mine, Quinn. No-one else's. Got it?"

"Oh God, YES! Rachel" Quinn manages to say before Rachel takes her underwear, leaving Quinn naked.

Rachel rakes her eyes over Quinn's body and she has to fight the impulse to cover herself under Rachel's gaze. When the diva's eyes reach Quinn's, she takes her clothes slowly, much to Quinn's delight and torment.

Rachel takes one of Quinn's leg and licks from her ankle to the underside of her knee, making Quinn wetter than before. She leaves a trail of kisses and nips on her thigh until she reaches Quinn's inner thigh. The only thing Quinn can do is to moan at the feeling of Rachel being so close where she needs her the most, then groan when she feels the diva's lips on her other leg.

"Ra— Rachel, please" Quinn says with a slight movement of her hips.

Rachel makes her way to Quinn lips licking her body. She kisses like a woman possessed and enters her with three fingers.

"Oh fuck... Rachel" Quinn moans when she feels Rachel entering her and throws her head back exposing her neck. Rachel licks, kisses, nibbles and bites Quinn's neck until she's sure she left her mark.

"You're mine, Quinn" Rachel says panting, speeding her thrusts with her fingers and kisses Quinn.

"Oh yeah, baby! Yours" Quinn can tell she's close.

"Mmm... Quinn, I can feel you clenching around my fingers, baby. You're so tight!"

"Harder! Please Rachel, fuck me harder."

Rachel changes her angle and does what Quinn asked. Quinn is so close, she just needs a little push to fall from the edge.

"Oh Rach, I'm so clo— OhmyGod! I think I'm gon—"

"Quinn... Quinnie... Quinn! Wake up" Judy's voice startled Quinn.

"Huh? Rach— Rachel?"

"Rachel?" Judy asks a little confused by her daughter. "Rachel's not here, Quinn. Wake Up."

Quinn sits on her bed and she realises that she's fully clothed and there's no sign of Rachel anywhere in her room.

_'Was I dreaming the whole thing?'_ She asks herself. _'Of course I was __**dreaming!**__ And my first wet dream and had to be about Rachel. Right? Monday is gonna be really interesting.'_


End file.
